


Knock Knock

by JackLyDarling (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Person, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/JackLyDarling
Summary: Whilst on a scouting mission in a shuttle craft, Sulu encounters something a little strange.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> 16 y.o. me was absolutely hysterical and made 0 sense i will fight you on that :P

This was wrong. This was very wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was impossible. And I don't mean impossible as in 'very-difficult-but-manageable'. It was as impossible as Earth's moon suddenly vanishing and appearing a few galaxies over, sipping a mango smoothie. But here it was, happening right now, right this second.

Someone was knocking on the door.

It doesn't sound like much. I mean, if I were back on the ship, in my quarters, I wouldn't worry. I'd figure it was probably Chekov. Or McCoy being a crabby old man, telling me to get my butt down to sickbay for a physical, when I only had one last week. Normally, knocks on the door were normal. They weren't normal if you were flying faster than light in a shuttle craft with only one door which lead into a little death-trap called space.

At first, I did think it was McCoy. Of course, this was until I remembered I was in an entirely different craft to him. Although I knew he followed me everywhere (Every time came off-duty and went to relax, suddenly BAM! He was there with "It's time for your physical, Sulu...") but I highly doubted the Captain would let him follow me in this thing.

So I started panicking a little. Who wouldn't? For a moment all rational thought had flown through the window to take a holiday. All that was left of my mind was a gibbering mess shaking in the corner. Once it returned, however, I started theorizing. It could either be asteroids banging incessantly on the door or other life forms.

Other life forms. The one reason I'd been sent out here, and the only reason I took my phaser. If it were other life forms, it was likely to be the territorial kind, knowing his luck. Ones which would crush my phaser as if it were putty, then do the same to my skull. It could be them, banging on the door, trying to knock it down, attempting to find weak spots. Or it could be the welcoming kind, the ones that would say "Oh, hello! I wanted to welcome you to this side of space, and was told that knocking on the door was considered polite!" Unfortunately for me, without the translative skills of the Enterprise and Uhura, that would probably come out like unrecognizable alien gabble, and I'd probably shoot it anyway.

I sincerely hoped it was an asteroid.

But I wouldn't find out by sitting here and cowering. It was my job to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before, and I wasn't about to do any exploring of any kind sat on the floor, gibbering like a coward. So I gathered what courage I had (which, admittedly, wasn't very much at this point) and slipped on a space suit. Due to the weight of the suit, I had to walk slowly, which did little for my nerves.

Finally, I opened the airlock, stepped through, closed it and opened the door.

There were several asteroids outside. There was also a large black hole which wasted no time in attempting to suck us into its inky blackness, as I spent no time diving back inside the shuttle and driving in the opposite direction.

 _When I get back on the ship_ , I decided, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. _I'm so going to install a door bell._


End file.
